Albedo
Name: Albedo * First Appearance: Good Copy, Bad Copy * Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal Appearance Albedo is a red-pupiled, white/silver-haired clone of Benjamin Tennyson, although he was originally a Galvan. Personality Albedo is portrayed as an immature and ambitious person, haughty and unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. History Albedo is a Galvan who appears in "Good Copy, Bad Copy". Apparently as Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo created his own Omnitrix and calibrated it to match Ben's, as he did not think Ben as a human could handle the Omnitrix. However, as Ben's DNA is the default, Albedo is stuck in Ben's form. Wanting to reverse this, Albedo attempts to steal Ben's Omnitrix, leading to a pitched battle between the two. After a long battle (wherein the two keep changing alien forms), Ben's Omnitrix lost its power and needed to recharge. Afterwards, the two engage in a fist fight in which their Omnitrixs' attach and create massive energy pulses, thus damaging Albedo's human form. Albedo's physical form is damaged, changing the color of his hair and clothes. Azmuth, having detected their battle, disables Albedo's Omnitrix and sends him to a Plumbers' jail for his actions. Albedo's last words in this episode were about him getting revenge and when he gets his jail food he says, "But until then bring me chili fries!" Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he eats chili fries (even though he never really wanted and/or liked them), he scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies (This could mean that he might develop Ben's feelings for Julie). Possibly as a reference, Albedo is a word that means "whitening". When his human body is genetically damaged from the bio-energy feedback, his appearance changes in color to easier tell him apart from the real Ben which gives him a red jacket with a white accent, red eyes, and white hair, hence his name. Aliens * He has every alien Ben has in Ben 10 Alien Force. ** Swampfire ** Echo Echo ** Humongousaur ** Jetray ** Big Chill ** Chromastone (He may still have Chromastone because he was not destroyed) ** Brainstorm ** Spidermonkey ** Goop ** Alien X (It has been confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Albedo cannot access Alien X, and has said that we will find out in the future why he cannot.) * Since Albedo's Omnitrix matches Ben's Omnitrix, he must have these aliens too. ** Cannonbolt ** Upchuck (he is known to have this one,because he changed into him in Vilgax Attacks DS) ** Diamondhead (may not have it if Chromastone wasn't destroyed) ** Rath Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in Vilgax Attacks, the video game. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi (Chromastone's Home planet). Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. Now Albedo is now in Plumber jail it looks like the planet Encephalous IV (Brainstorm's homeplanet).Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed the prison is actually located in the Null Void. Return He will return in the final two episodes of Alien Force, The Final Battle: Part 1 and The Final Battle: Part 2 where he has stolen the Ultimatrix from Azmuth and has used it to kidnap Gwen and Kevin. Ben goes to face Albedo to save them and soon discovers he is working with Vilgax Trivia * Unlike Ben, he does not say the name of the alien when he transforms into them. * Just like Ben, he loves smoothies and chilli fries. * He might be attracted to Julie, due to her being Ben's girlfriend. * Albedo may be called like this because of his hair colour. Just like an albino. * When Albedo said he created the omnitrix, he was sort of right, for he created his omnitrix Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Con Artists